A Christmas Mission: Red
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: With the holidays approaching, the PV cast prepare to celebrate Christmas, but with chaotic plans and schemes by Rebel and Psy, evil dealings, season's beatings, and alone time between a certain Pikachu and Eevee, not everything will go according to plan.


Hey folks, here's the PV Christmas Special! Me and Flint-Flareon worked together to get this one done. This story has two chapters to it so this chapters up today for Christmas Eve, while the other will be up tomorrow for Christmas. The next chapter will be dual-sided, (If you've read Reignta, you should know what this means.) check up again tomorrow for part two! Enjoy!

* * *

_A Christmas Mission: Red_

On a snowy Christmas Eve afternoon, the streets of Viridian lay in blanket of snow, as small, elegant snowflakes floated gently to the ground. Cars, houses, and Viridian Cities brand new Shopping Mall, were all covered in snow as well, while people headed where they needed to be. With Christmas approaching fast, our favorite group of Pokemon were handling some last minute festivities.

"All right..." Swift began aloud as he Nia, Sonar, and Valerie walked throughout the mall. "I think we bought everything we need!" he declared in good spirits after checking a shopping bag he was carrying.

"Yeah!" Nia agreed, seeming just as cheerful, "but next time, let's make sure we get everything _before _the big rush." she remarked in a more irritated tone as people busy walked by in a hurry, occasionally bumping into her.

"Yeah no signs of destruction either." Sonar said smiling, he then gave a quick look around to ensure that nothing was amiss, listening for any loud shouting.

"I couldn't agree more," Valerie added, just as happy as the rest of them. The rush didn't even seem to bother her. "For once, things seem pretty normal.." She said, seeming relieved before peeking into a bag she carried, then she smiled. "Hey Sonar, I bought something for you..."

"Huh, I'm sorry, what?" Sonar asked as he broke away his scanning of the area, making sure everything was still normal.

"I said I bought something for you." She repetead. "Don't worry, things look fine."

"Like I said before, for once, nothing's blowing up or anything." she said in a cheerful tone, still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess your right," He said happily, "you said ypu got something for me?"

Valerie smiled. "Yep!"

"but.." She closed the bag. "Your gonna have to wait till Christmas!"

"Of course." Sonar chuckled, "Well don't worry, I got somthing for you too."

"Great!" She said, seeming happier than ever. "I love this time of year.. everyone's at peace, those people won't stop singing..." She pointed to some Carollers.

"Tis the season to be sharing! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! We've spent millions but we're not caring! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" The Carollers chorused.

"And that's not bugging me!" She said.

Swift glanced at the carrloers. "They're annoying enough to me..."

"Deck the halls with bows of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Gift's from the fat man make us jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"

They're not even getting the lyrics right..." Sonar said.

"Maybe it's on purpose..." Nia suggested slightly disturbed by the songs.

"Whatever the reason, I could care less!" Swift seemed happier than normal as well. "As long as nothing blows up, I'm one happy Pika - " the sound of glass shattering could be heard, followed by angry shouting.

"...chu."

Sonar slapped his forehead "It just couldn't last..."

"No Christmas discount, huh, bub?" Rebel shouted through the broken window of a nerby GameStop store. "Well discount that!" he pointed to the broken window.

"Yeah, dude! your sign says 20 off!" Psy shouted holding the sign up.

The store clerk growled. "You just wrote that..."

"You have no proof!" Psy shouted before he dropped a red marker he had used to 'correct' the sign.

"I have no proof, huh?" The storeclerk said and looked over at the marker.

"You two..." Swift growled as the group caught up.

"Why did you two have to ruin it? We were having a good day too." Sonar clenched between his teeth.

"Hey, we didn't ruin nothing!" Rebel snapped defensively. "This guys ruinin' things!" he pointed towards the store clerk.

"Yeah! He wants 600$ for a PS3!" Psy added, seeming just as angry.

"I don't make the prices." the clerk threw in.

"600 dollars for a brand new gaming machine doesn't seem unfair, why did you two have to get someone angry?" Sonar asked, still angry.

"I told you to just go with buying the Wii..." Swift growled what he said as a few sparks escaped his cheeks.

Rebel turned his attention back to the clerk. Obviously ignoring his friends. "Hey. If you lower the price about... by 300$, well leave with no problem." Rebel attempted to bribe him.

"Your leaving no matter what!" Sonar shouted angrily.

"I'm calling security." the clerk decided and started to head back into the store.

Psy gulped before running closer to Rebel. "This don't look good, dude..." He whispered fearfully.

Rebel grinned. "No problem. I was ready for this..." He said and took out a GameStop worker uniform from his bag, and immediatly started dressing up in it.

"Now what are you doing?" Valerie shouted at the two.

Rebel didn't answer but instead grabbed a megaphone out of the bag and ran over towards the center of the mall.

"Not going to work." Sonar said as he pulled out some of the wires from the megaphone.

"Hey! I actually payed for that!" Rebel shouted and threw the broken megaphone to the ground. "Psy! plan 2!" He called back but noticed Psy was gone.

"What? Hey! Where'd that duck get to?" Rebel said in a more hostile tone.

"Maybe he knows where to - " Nia stopped as soon as heard the intercom turn on.

"This thing on? Hello?" Psy's voice came from the intercom.

Rebel grinned. "so that's where... he already knew to go with plan 2."

"This could be bad..." Sonar said cautiously.

Nia couldn't help but to ask. "What's plan 2?"

"Oh, cool, it's on." Psy said. "Attention shoppers! We bring to you a special sales announcement!

"Oh-no," Sonar said to himself "I can't reach him in time to stop him, even with a smoke bomb..."

"This ain't good..." Swift commented before Psy continued his announcement.

"For the next 20 minutes, dudes and dudettes, all of GameStops PS3's are only 50 bucks a pop! Hurry while supplies last. Thank You." Psy immediatly smashed the intercom afterwards.

"What?!" Valerie shouted. "No one's going to believe that!"

"Trouble brewing..." Sonar said as he slowly reached for his swords.

Soon after, the ground began rumbling ominously.

"Or maybe complete idiots will believe it..." Val commented sourly.

The rumbling immediately worsened as hundreds of sale-seeking shoppers charged their way, flailing around 50$ bills like lunatics.

"Oh great..." Swift said as he charged up some sparks. "Sonar, remind me to give Rebel and Psy a season's beating after this."

"I'll help with that later." Sonar said as he pulled out some kunais and handed them to Nia and Valerie "For protection."

"Cool!" Valerie said and accepted the kunai.

"Wait! We're not really going to hurt anyone with these, right?" Nia asked worryingly.

"I hope you don't have to, they can get pretty violent." Sonar explained.

Swift turned around, "Hey, why can't we just forget this and ditch the store? It's - ack!"

The frantic, shouting mob charged straight by the group, ran over Swift, and lined up in the store almost instantly. Completely ignoring the group.

Swift laid on the floor face down with countless shoe prints on his back. "Okay... that hurt.."

"Swift!" Nia shouted and ran over towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Besides my spine, yeah, I'm okay."

"What did they plan to accomplish with this?" Sonar asked.

"I'm not sure..." Valerie started, "starting an angry mob for no reason seems like one of their dumbest ideas yet."

"Oh, they're not angry. Yet." Rebel added. Grinning like and idiot.

"Your dead meat, cat!" Swift shouted from the floor, and tried to get up, but found his back wouldn't oblige.

"Here, let me help you up..." Nia said while helping the injured Mouse Pokemon to his feet.

"Something tells me that there is going to be violence before the end..." Sonar said as he went to Swift and snapped his back in proper order.

"Hey! That... feels better.." Swift said, seeming slightly stunned and confused. "Hey, I can stand again!" He celebrated.

"You kinda pick it up when your training," Sonar said as he pulled out one of his swords and handed it to Swift "Here, may Silver serve you if you need it, hopefully you don't have to."

"Hey man, that's bull!" A random shopper shouted at the clerk. "That announcement said they were only 50 bucks!!"

"Please, calm down, that announcement was a -" The clerk couldn't explain before other shouting and arguing shoppers started yelling.

"No kidding! I was waiting at Radio Shack for a new TV for hours, then I ran out here for this!?

"Like you can complain, I've been - Hey, who bumped me?!" another person shouted. "That's it!!" Almost instantly a frantic, chaotic fight broke out.

"Ahh... my work here is done." Rebel said with a satisfied smile. "Maybe next time you'll let me buy something for half price!" He shouted to the clerk, who was now somehow fighting as well.

Rebel began walking away while whistling happily right before a Random Grand Theft Auto case smacked in the back of his head.

"Hey! Who - " He shouted while turning around, but couldn't finish since a Nintendo 64 someone chucked clobbered the Cat Pokemon in the face, knocking him over.

"Defend yourselves!" Sonar shouted as he pulled out his other blade.

"That's what you deserve!" Nia shouted angrily at Rebel, not pitying him in the least. All while Swift doubled over in laughter since every time Rebel tried to get up, something from the store collided with his face.

Rebel tried getting up one more time before an X-Box controller nailed him in the forehead.

"That's it!! Someone's doing that on purpose!!" The cat shouted, infuriated.

The clerk whistled innocently with a Gamecube behind his back.

"If you ask me, it what you deserve." Sonar remarked.

"You...!" Rebel shouted before running to the shop, and jumping into the fray

"Hey! Get back here, Rebel!" Swift shouted and charged into the store with the sword in hand.

"Swift wait!" Sonar called to him before giving chase.

"Great... why do boys like to fight all the time?" Nia asked Valerie, seeming downhearted.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Valerie shouted joyfully and charged the store as well. Missing the upset Eevee's comment completely.

Nia stared blankly at the scene before shrugging. She placed the kunai in her mouth, then charged the store at full speed on all fours.

A few gargled, static sounds came from the intercom. "After much hard work, and paying the repair guy to fix this, I'm pleased to announce that everything in the entire store, is completely free. So... MALL BRAWL! That is all." The intercom exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Sonar said to a group of rioting mall goers who were getting ready to start something, Sonar slid his headband over his eyes and tightened it "Then come get some!"

A teenage Punk styled kid in a black clothing laughed. "bring on doggy, I got my chains!"

Another kid stared at him. "Dude..." he began dully.

"...Narly!" He shouted and pulled out a medieval styled mass from what seemed like nowhere.

Sonar just simply smirked at the two before leaping up.

"Dude, the dog's got jumps!" another guy laughed. "Wait...is that a bad thing?"

One of the other guys just shrugged.

Sonar quickly pulled out a cluster of kunais and hurled them at the punk.

"DUDE!!" The kunais take him down.

"Aw... dude..." another guy said, hints of fear and remorse in his voice.

"You want some?" Sonar said to the other guy, "It won't kill you, just hurt you severely."

The other three were quiet.

"...let's get him!" They all charged forward.

"Very stupid of you, just like the way you fell for that offer." Sonar said as he pulled out his wires and whipped the three across their chests.

With a few shouts of pain, they all fell to the ground after the hit. "Dude... he's not human..."

"Duh!" Sonar shouted "I'm a Pokemon!"

"Dude... I thought he was a dog..." Another guy said, stupefied.

Sonar growled. "Your lucky I have a vow to keep."

"Dude... let's go home." One of them said. The rest nodded.

They each got off the floor. "Wait. he like, whipped us... are we going to sit here, and take that?!"

"Dude... he like, stabbed Marcus..."

"I've got a lot more tools in this pack." Sonar warned.

"I can't feel my spine..." Marcus cried weakly from the floor.

"You'll be fine, I didn't hit any vital areas." Sonar called to Marcus.

"Forget our health and unharmed bodies! this is a matter of pride, dude!" The other guy said and blindly charged for Sonar swinging the chain around. Shouting like a moron.

Sonar didn't even flinch, he just held his sword out which caught the chain, he pulled it effortlessly. "Sad part is, I'm not even using my eyes." He said.

The other guy let go of his chain and backed up.

"Amigos..." His Mexican friend started who had been silent this whole time. "let us run now."

"Y-yeah...Eye's closed... your weird! Weird!!" The guy freaked out. "Keep away - " A randomly thrown Gamecube hit him in the head, knocking him out.

The other guys who feared Sonar, shivered like cowards before dragging Marcus, and the other guy out the store by their feet.

Sonar just cracked his neck. "Next," he muttered before jumping off.

"Aghhh!!!" Yet another random shopper shouted in agony. "Someone stabbed me with a pointy thing!"

"Sorry!" Nia apologized quickly. "I meant to - " She pulled the kunai back and accidently cut a fat guys leg. "My leg!!"

"Sorry!" She apologized again and backed up into a game rack and knocked it over a fairly large game rack wich fell on countless rioters.

"My other leg!!" The same guy shouted along with many other complaining rioters.

"How many times can I say sorry!?" Nia shouted, frustrated and flailed both arms about, while accidently letting go of the kunai.

The kunai flew into the nearest ceiling light before a part of the roof fell on top of anyone fighting near the X-box game selection of the store.

After some dust cleared, Rebel along with the other fighters in the area groaned in pain under the debris.

"That's it! I quit!" Nia shouted and began to storm out the store, but accidently tripped over a cord, knocking over a Demo Nintendo Wii stand, as the stand fell into the counter, crashing in the Cash register, and sending it sailing through the store, and into the sore clerks head as money scattered everywhere.

Now with head trauma, the clerk stumbled about before bumping into a overly-muscled guy who was beating the living crap out of some other poor guy.

"So you like to bump people, huh?!" he shouted while throwing the other guy aside, and grabbed the clerk by the neck.

"NO, PLEASE!! IT WAS JUST A - " the Clerks pleas fell on deaf ears as the muscled guy starting punching the snot out of the clerk.

"I have to hand it to you, you have natural talent in this, would you like to be my apprentice?" Sonar joked before leaping off to fight more.

"Haha, very funny." Nia said. "I'm not even trying to hurt these people! It just keeps happpening!" She called back to Sonar.

"Umm... A little help here?" Rebel said from under the debris of the fallen ceiling.

"Shut it, cat!" Nia snapped. "It's your fault any of this is even happening!" She shouted before some fat guy ran up to Nia.

"Ohhh! What a cute kitty!" he shouted adoringly and picked Nia up.

"I want to pet the kitty, and hug the kitty, and... hey, what's wrong, kitty?" The guy asked after noticing Nia was growling.

"I think the kitty's mad, bub." Rebel snickered. "What's wrong, kitty?" he teased.

"Aww... it's okay, kitty! I have plenty of milk at home for you too - " A disturbing crunching noise could be heard as Nia bit down on the fat mans hand as hard as possible.

"Ouch... nice move, kitty!" Rebel laughed as the guy screamed in pain while dropping Nia.

Nia growled dangerously again, before somehow turning calm. "Sonar? Would you please hand me another kunai, then hurt that cat for me?" She asked but kept glaring at the guy who was holding his hand and hopping up and down in sheer pain.

"My pleasure," Sonar said before handing Nia another kunai. "Now for you cat."

"Wait!! She meant... umm... that cat! Over there!" Rebel shouted frantically while pointing over to his left.

Garfield was over at corner peeing in a potted plant. "Money, money, money... Mon-E!" He sang.

"Nia?" Sonar asked.

"The cat with the coin on his head." She said and grabbed the kunai. "As for you..." She glared at the guy with the bleeding hand. "You said you wanted to play, right?" She growled before leaping onto the guys face. Bitting and clawing away. Completely ignoring any spilled blood.

"You heard her, she asked me to hurt you." Sonar said grinning.

Rebel watched in horror as the guy screamed in pain as Nia went to trying to rip his face off, to clawing in various places, then trying to bite his fingers off.

"She can be vicious when provoked, now for you cat, you think what she's doing is bad?" Sonar said to Rebel.

Rebel gulped before he pulled out a piece of paper and pen from under him.

"Last will... of Rebel The Meowth... " he said what he wrote aloud. "To my 'friends', I leave with nothing except, Psy The Psyduck, who has been my best pal since childhood..."

"Oh please, you know I never kill, just horribly maim." Sonar said.

"That's even worse!" Rebel shouted. "Death's better than the beatings you dish out! You just let the pain go on, and on, and on..."

"Oh well, you know I can't say no to a lady." Sonar said. "Brace yourself," He said as he cracked his knuckles and began a merciless beating.

Rebel's cries of pain that Christmas Eve, echoed throughout the mall, then spread on through Viridian.

Reaching the ears of a very, very, immoral, ill-spirited person.

He locked himself away, in the darkness of his building. Even the Persian he constantly fawned over was locked outside in the bitter cold.

He rested in his armchair, glaring menacingly at the flaring flames in the fireplace.

"Cries of pain... not even those are enough to mend my spirit at _this_ time of year..." he spat angrily and fed the fire with a few hundred-dollar bills.

"That accursed evening..." He slammed a fist on the arm of his chair. "When I was ultimately humiliated, in front of the entire city – No!– the entire world!"

"They all know my sorrow... my undying hatred towards those five..." His fist tightened.

"Now according to that wretch, Neminda, who failed miserably in the annihilation, there's six!" He berated.

"Who are you calling wretch?" came a dark voice from behind.

"You..." He growled lowly, recognizing the voice. "Leave me! I have no wish to see you, nor anyone else!" he shouted.

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady?" The voice said.

"What is it you bother me for?" He replied, keeping his morse tone of voice.

"I came to reinstate my contract after you tore it up, I never fail a job." The voice said.

"So you came for a second chance... tell me, why should I reinstate your contract?"

A blade slowly made it's way around his neck. "Because nothing is stopping me from collecting the bounty on your head." The voice said.

Giovanni laughed silently before snapping his fingers. "You fool..." A blue arura slowly engulfed Neminda, before glowing a purple shade and lifting her and the sword away.

"But, I suppose this is a chance to unveil my newest weapon..." He said and stood up.

Giovanni clapped his hands twice before lights lit the room, revealing a cybernetic Pokemon as tall as a human, had glowing red-eyes, dark purple skin, with and even darker long tail.

"Impressive, Giovanni, but I'm afraid that not even that can defeat the sixth one." The voice that belonged to the Umbreon Neminda said. "He's too strong."

"That may be, but if your willing to cooperate and join forces with my Cybernetic Mewtwo, I shall reinstate your contract and you may still be payed a fair amount, for destroying those which I loath."

Neminda just grinned. "I work alone."

"I warn you. Though he may be Psychic, he is strong enough to keep hold of even Dark Pokemon such as yourself."

Her smile didn't fade. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order, let me show you what I'm capable of, what he is capable of."

With that statement, she effortlessly broke the bond that held her in the air, 'I'm not your average Eon, and neither is he." She tore off her blindfold and revealed her eyes were glowing with a deep crimson red.

Giovanni stared with a look of interest before sitting back down. "Stand down, Project - M237." He ordered as the cyborg's eyes faded. "Now... what the devil are you?" He asked.

"I am Neminda the Dark Stalker," She said in a now demonic sounding voice. "I could tear your little toy up with but a thought, I am not to be trifled with, this was a power gifted to me, the same is in the sixth one, that is why only I can kill him." She finished.

Neminda gave an evil grin. "Do we have a deal then?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, part 2 will be up tomorrow. Leave a review and Merry Christmas Eve! 


End file.
